


Emergence

by Justgot1



Series: Thresholds [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Roulette, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are a horror of a man,” John spits at him, furious.</p><p><i>Harsh, </i>Sherlock thinks.<i> But not inaccurate, considering.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergence

**Author's Note:**

> **Emergence**  
>  1\. Coming into view.  
> 2\. Coming into being.

“You are a horror of a man,” John spits at him, furious.

 _Harsh,_ Sherlock thinks. _But not inaccurate, considering._

He’d committed some horrors, in the last three years.

For all that the detective was in constant motion, it had always been the motion of the chase – the earnest, flat-out, open pursuit of the plains, sometimes the lion, sometimes the wildebeest. There was something honest about this that always pleased him.

It was something else entirely to be the predator in the grass, motion coiled, eyes keen for the moment of weakness. Pulse in the target’s neck beating with the blood he’d soon be spilling, teeth bared, in the full sun.

John scrapes his eyes from Sherlock’s shorn head to his booted feet.  Sherlock feels every alteration as if they glow with outline: broken nose, healed; broken fingers, three, healed; numerous cuts, scarred; two more, sutured; manacle bruises, gone to green. Interior scars, innumerable; healing varied.

Sherlock has unfurled into a brutal maturity.

Sherlock had been a child, before. He’d had no idea. He’d been a child, living with a man, and he’d had _no idea._

He knows it now, though.

He is a horror, and he is a man, but it isn’t the horrors that made him so. In the season of sex/death/love, he knows which one took him to the edge, and over.

And which one brings him back, new.

 


End file.
